


Wet Nap

by tinyhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream, Who am I, now it's not, was supposed to be crack, wow ive never tagged such dirty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhakyeon/pseuds/tinyhakyeon
Summary: Jaehwan sees something he shouldn't. Jaehwan thinks he should probably leave. Jaehwan does not leave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a dumb crack fic and yet here we are today
> 
> also if you’re wondering what the hell the origin of this story is, just dm me on twitter (@tinyhakyeon) and ill tell you lmao

Jaehwan yawned, looking around in slight confusion. His shirt, that’s right. That’s what he had come back to the dorm to get. It wasn’t even three o’ clock yet, but Jaehwan was already feeling sleepy from that morning’s dance practice. He knew Hakyeon and Hongbin had held back and were still practicing, but the rest of the members had filtered out ages ago. Jaehwan had been the last to leave besides the two still practicing, and all he had wanted to do was change his clothes and go out for lunch. Maybe Wonshik or someone would want to go out for lunch with him? That would be nice.

Entering the living room, Jaehwan noted that the room was empty, save for Wonshik who appeared to be napping on the couch. He spotted his shirt and began to tip-toe toward it so as to not wake Wonshik. Halfway across the room, he glanced back at his friend’s sleeping form, and that was when he noticed something very…unexpected.

It was one of those things that made Jaehwan unable to tear his eyes away no matter how much he wanted to. He’d never expected to walk in on his friend while he was having a wet dream. There was a very noticeable tent in Wonshik’s pants, despite him being fast asleep. It was almost fascinating in its obscenity. Jaehwan supposed it was because he’d never really thought about what something like this would look like to the outside world.

“Well.”

Jaehwan nearly jumped out of his skin at Sanghyuk’s sudden voice. He hadn’t even heard the maknae come in, and yet there he was, standing behind Jaehwan with a mixture of amusement and disgust on his face.

“I guess you could say he’s having a…wet nap!” Sanghyuk looked way too proud of his dumb joke for the current situation, and all Jaehwan could do was stare at him. Sanghyuk coughed a bit awkwardly before saying, “Let’s not mention this to him. Come on, we’ll leave him to it.”

As Sanghyuk turned to leave, Jaehwan couldn’t help himself from freezing in place. When Sanghyuk turned his head to look at him quizzically, Jaehwan blurted out, “I just need to grab my shirt, don’t worry about it!” With an unbothered shrug, Sanghyuk left them alone in the dorm once more.

Forcing his eyes away from the obvious situation, Jaehwan moved towards the armchair on the other side of the room where his shirt was sitting in a crumpled pile. If he could just keep his eyes focused ahead of him, he could grab his shirt, make it out of the dorm, and forget about the whole thing.

And then Wonshik started moaning.

Jaehwan’s blood went cold at the first moan. A shiver went through his entire body and each muscle froze up, stopping Jaehwan in his tracks. The first moan was soft and low, lower than Wonshik's own speaking voice. It was a new type of low that sent shivers down Jaehwan's spine. Jaehwan had never expected to hear something so intimate from Wonshik so close to him.

Wonshik let out a few more moans, deep and husky, the sounds going straight to Jaehwan’s groin. This was wrong; this was so wrong. He should really leave. His pants were beginning to feel a bit tighter, but there was still time to run out of the room, take a cold shower, and let it all go. Guilt spread through Jaehwan’s body at his hesitation, and at his growing arousal at the filthy sounds leaving Wonshik’s mouth. The sounds had begun to sound more and more strained and desperate, which was only adding to Jaehwan’s arousal.

At a particularly reedy moan, Jaehwan made the executive decision that he should leave. He could just grab his shirt and run out of the room, leaving all of this behind. Before he could reach down to pick up his shirt, though, Wonshik gave Jaehwan an even bigger shock with the words that fell from his lips next.

“Jaehwan hyung…”

“God, fuck,” was all Jaehwan could spit out as he collapsed against the armchair. His legs had gone weak, barely holding him up. Wonshik was whimpering quietly, Jaehwan's name slipping from his lips so gently it made him lightheaded. Before he knew what he was doing, Jaehwan found his hand moving towards his crotch almost involuntarily. He touched at his clothed cock tentatively, feeling the hardness beneath his sweatpants. Jaehwan let out a shaky breath. As Wonshik let out another deep moan, Jaehwan moved his hand upward before slowly sliding it under the waistbands of his sweatpants and boxers, face burning with shame.

Jaehwan touched his fingers tentatively to his cock, hand seemingly moving of its own volition. The position was awkward and he vaguely registered that he didn't have anything extra for lubrication but his head was too fuzzy to focus on anything other than Wonshik. He touched at the tip of his cock, feeling the precum already beginning to drip, before bringing his hand down to the base of his cock. Jaehwan closed his eyes and let his head tilt back, pumping his hand slowly as each moan from Wonshik pierced the air of the empty, quiet room.

"Jaehwan hyung..."

Jaehwan had to bite down onto his fist at that to keep himself from moaning out loud. He sped up the rhythm of his hand, more precum helping him along. With his eyes closed, he imagined Wonshik closer to him, doing this for him. Something about the image paired with the noises Wonshik was actually making made all of this okay.

Heat began to coil tightly in the pit of Jaehwan's stomach, and he knew he was close. He had to be careful; one loud noise could wake Wonshik and shatter this moment, possibly ruining their relationship forever. Biting down hard on his fist, Jaehwan rode out his orgasm with only a strained whine, quiet enough to stay unnoticed.

Jaehwan removed his hand from his pants and leaned forward against the armchair, panting heavily. He could still hear Wonshik's moans, but he had already left his high. Jaehwan felt absolutely filthy from coming inside of his pants. Looking down, he grabbed his shirt and covered his crotch with it, ready to make a run for it.

Hearing a loud moan, Jaehwan knew Wonshik had reached his orgasm as well. He swallowed thickly, sneaking a glance at his friend on the couch. To his horror, Wonshik had begun to stir. He dashed to the other side of the room, but Wonshik was already opening his eyes and had spotted him.

"Jaehwan? What are you doing here?" Wonshik's voice was hoarse and he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. Both of these facts sent a longing pang into Jaehwan's heart, but he swiftly ignored it and filed it away in a folder labeled 'Never.'

"Oh, hey, Wonshik!" Jaehwan said cheerfully in a voice that he himself knew was too bright to be casual. "Just grabbing my shirt!" He laughed awkwardly, motioning towards the shirt with his other hand. "Got it now!"

Wonshik's eyes suddenly widened as if in realization and Jaehwan felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"I have to go get changed," Jaehwan mumbled.

Through a daze, Jaehwan faintly heard Wonshik calling, "Wait-" but he was already leaving with a "Nope, gotta go, bye!"

As soon as he made it to the bathroom, he slammed the door shut and locked it, leaning against it for support. What had he done? Did Wonshik remember his dream? Oh God, did Wonshik know what Jaehwan had done? Oh _God_ , did Wonshik _seriously_ have a wet dream about _him_?

He was going to need a long shower to figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter now up!
> 
> (also I'll have you know that I wrote this during rehearsal with the brightness on my laptop nearly all the way down because I am nasty and a mess)


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehwan was attractive.

All of the members of VIXX were attractive, if Wonshik was being quite honest. But there was something about Jaehwan, something that made him just a little more special. It was one of those things that Wonshik only vaguely thought about, but never really put in the effort to sort his feelings out.

That was why it came as a shock to him when his brain immediately went sexual as Jaehwan stood before him wearing only a yellow hoodie and leaning against the wall almost seductively.

"Are you...wearing pants under that?" was the first thing that Wonshik was able to spit out, and Jaehwan chuckled. Something about this whole situation didn't seem quite right, but he found himself unable to dwell on it, especially as Jaehwan began to move closer to him.

"Do you want to find out?" Jaehwan's voice was lower than usual, almost a purr, and Wonshik felt himself tense at his tone. He dug his fingernails into the cushion of the couch. Jaehwan had never said anything like that to him before. He got another sudden feeling that something was off, but nothing seemed to matter when Jaehwan suddenly straddled his waist. Wonshik felt his breath hitch in his throat and his heartbeat began to speed up considerably. With a smirk, Jaehwan ran a finger down Wonshik's cheek, tracing down his neck, then down his arm. He took Wonshik's wrist in his hand and brought Wonshik's hand to his stomach which was covered by the hoodie.

"Go ahead and find out." Jaehwan's voice was teasing. He loosened his grip on Wonshik's wrist and stared at him pointedly as if to dare him to do it. Without breaking his eye contact, Wonshik slipped his hand under Jaehwan's hoodie, freezing in shock at the sudden contact.

Jaehwan let out the slightest breathy moan as Wonshik's fingers brushed against his cock. Wonshik withdrew his hand quickly and Jaehwan raised an eyebrow. Wonshik stared up at him, at a loss for words.

"Do you want me?" was all Jaehwan said.

Did Wonshik want Jaehwan? Like this? He'd never truly thought about it, but staring up at Jaehwan's gorgeous face and remembering what had happened just seconds prior....God, Wonshik _wanted_ Jaehwan.

Wonshik gave the slightest of nods, but Jaehwan didn't seem to think it was enough.

"If you want me, tell me you want me." Wonshik swallowed harshly, trying to find the courage. " _Tell me you want me_." Jaehwan's voice was more forceful this time, and that was enough to send Wonshik's brain into overdrive.

" _I want you_."

Jaehwan was kissing him. Jaehwan was kissing him roughly and passionately and full of an electric energy that Wonshik had not been prepared for. Wonshik barely had enough time to process what was happening, but the next thing he knew, he had tangled his hands in Jaehwan's hair and was pulling. Jaehwan moaned into Wonshik's mouth and it was then that he realized he wanted more, needed more. He needed Jaehwan closer to him. He needed Jaehwan...inside him.

"Fuck me."

Jaehwan paused for a moment, hesitating above Wonshik's lips.

"What?" he asked breathlessly. He sounded surprised, but not upset. It was more like he wanted it too, but he wanted Wonshik to be the one to beg for it. Wonshik was more than happy to oblige.

"Fuck me, please. I want you so badly. Just make me feel good. Please."

Jaehwan adjusted his position farther down Wonshik's body. Without warning, he began to palm at Wonshik's crotch quite roughly. Wonshik let out a moan, seeing stars. He braced a hand against the back of the couch as Jaehwan worked his sweatpants off, freeing his cock which was almost embarrassingly hard and leaking. Jaehwan ran a finger up the shaft torturously slowly and Wonshik's entire body tensed, another moan escaping his lips.

It was then that he felt a finger prodding at his entrance. The finger was dripping with lube- since when did they have lube?- and when it breached his body, Wonshik's head rolled back and he let sounds escape him that he never knew he had within him.

"Jaehwan hyung..." he moaned as he felt a second finger join the first. There was still a small part of his brain nagging him that something was wrong, and it kept coming and going more and more as he tumbled further into his blissed out state. Shouldn't this hurt more? Maybe it was because Jaehwan was so good, but he was pretty sure he'd read somewhere that this was supposed to hurt.

He gasped out as he felt Jaehwan's hands under him, raising Wonshik's hips up to meet his. He wrapped his legs around Jaehwan's waist, holding his breath as he felt Jaehwan's cock resting against his entrance. Another deep moan fell out of his mouth as Jaehwan finally entered him.

Wonshik whined, high and reedy, as Jaehwan began finding his pace. Each thrust was good, so good- right? Wonshik thought he was feeling good, but every other thrust suddenly felt lacking, as if he was missing something. Then, he would glance up, and one look at Jaehwan's face, Jaehwan's sweaty bangs pasted across his forehead, was enough to bring him back in.

"Jaehwan hyung..." Jaehwan began thrusting harder, ramming into Wonshik mercilessly. Wonshik was feeling more and more lightheaded. Shouldn't this be painful? But Jaehwan was so good. Oh god, Jaehwan. Jaehwan. Jaehwan.

Wonshik awoke with a start, head completely fuzzy. It took him a moment to register that he was on the dorm couch. He must have fallen asleep. Was he having a dream? Wonshik couldn't quite remember. Through blurry eyes, he suddenly spotted Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan." His voice came out a bit more hoarsely than he had been expecting. "What are you doing here?" He rubbed at the sleepiness in his eyes, trying to will himself to be more awake.

"Oh, hey, Wonshik!" Jaehwan's voice was cheerful...a bit too cheerful, but Wonshik's brain wasn't ready to comprehend anything at that very moment. "Just grabbing my shirt!" Jaehwan laughed awkwardly, motioning towards the shirt that he was holding. "Got it now."

All thoughts of sleepiness flew from his brain as Wonshik suddenly registered the awful, sticky feeling in his underwear. Oh god, he knew what that was. It was then that all the memories of his dream came rushing back. His eyes grew wide in horror.

"I have to go get changed," Jaehwan mumbled. Jesus, had Jaehwan seen him? That was beyond embarrassing...but even worse was that it was Jaehwan himself that had been the subject of his dream.

"Wait-" Wonshik attempted, but Jaehwan was already dashing away, calling out: "Nope, gotta go, bye!"

Mouth unable to work properly, Wonshik let him go. He tried to recall the exact memories of his dream. It was a bit fuzzy, but the details were starting to fill in and so was the guilt pooling in Wonshik's stomach. He felt like such a pervert, having these fantasies about his own friend. It obviously hadn't technically been his fault, but he still felt awful.

He had to talk to Jaehwan.

***

After a quick shower to clean himself off in the bathroom not occupied by Jaehwan, the living room couch became Wonshik’s best friend again. Jaehwan had been in the shower for quite a long time, and it was only adding to Wonshik’s growing dread. He worried the bottom of his shirt with his fingers, trying desperately to gauge how he was going to handle this inevitable conversation. Would he have to initiate it? How would Jaehwan react? Wonshik didn’t necessarily have to apologize to Jaehwan for anything, but it still felt important to clear the air. The worst part was that he had no idea how much Jaehwan had seen or heard. How was one supposed to have a conversation such as this?

After what felt like hours, Jaehwan finally emerged from the bathroom. Wonshik felt himself rising from the couch as he met Jaehwan’s eyes. Jaehwan froze for a moment, looking a bit like a deer in headlights, and Wonshik nearly decided to drop the whole thing and run away.

Jaehwan must have determined that it would be better to get this over with, for he chose that moment to make his way over to Wonshik slowly.

“So…” Jaehwan began carefully, leaning against the arm of the couch. Wonshik stiffly resumed his sitting position on the couch, trying to swallow despite his dry mouth. Jaehwan paused again, clearly searching for words.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Wonshik blurted out, “What did you hear?” Jaehwan cleared his throat uncomfortably and Wonshik could feel even more dread pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Finally, Jaehwan responded, “My name.” Jaehwan stopped his wandering gaze and fixed his eyes right on Wonshik, holding his eye contact. Wonshik couldn’t have broken the eye contact if he tried. He felt his cheeks begin to burn. This should have been mortifying, but Jaehwan didn’t seem to be…upset by this fact. In fact, he had stated the fact quite confidently. Wonshik wasn’t quite sure what to make of this. Wonshik wanted to get as far away from all of this as possible, but Jaehwan seemed to feel quite the opposite. In fact, Jaehwan moved closer to Wonshik, sitting beside him on the couch and angling his body to face him.

“Do you remember your dream?” Jaehwan murmured. He was close. Too close. Wonshik swallowed thickly, fighting to keep his gaze off of Jaehwan’s lips, the lips that he had just been dreaming of. He couldn’t stop himself from looking away shyly, his cheeks burning red.

“Yes,” he admitted quietly. He decided it would better not to lie. It would clear his conscious to get everything out in the open, but that still wouldn’t make this any easier. Jaehwan leaned in a bit closer, forcing Wonshik’s eye contact back.

“What happened in the dream?” Jaehwan’s voice was barely above a whisper at this point and Wonshik was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe.

“You were…” Wonshik found himself saying, but the words died on his tongue.

“What did I do?” Jaehwan’s voice was suddenly tinged with a bit more curiosity. Wonshik opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out.

“I can’t say it…” Wonshik laughed nervously.

“Tell me.” Jaehwan’s gaze was intense.

“You were fucking me, nice and rough, right on this very couch.” The words tumbled out of Wonshik’s mouth before he could stop them. Jaehwan’s eyebrows raised and Wonshik immediately regretted saying it so bluntly. The air between them was so tense that Wonshik felt himself holding his breath.

Jaehwan must have been holding his breath as well, for he finally breathed out, “Jesus…”

Wonshik was halfway between deciding whether he should apologize, run away, or pretend he was kidding, when Jaehwan suddenly began to laugh. It began as a snicker and turned into one of his rare full laughs. Wonshik stayed frozen, stunned. The fit was completely unexpected. It was as if a switch had suddenly been flipped and Wonshik waited with wide eyes for Jaehwan to laugh out whatever the hell this was.

“So you’re telling me,” Jaehwan finally said through his giggle fit, “I came in and seduced you?” When Wonshik didn’t respond, he continued, “You had a sex dream about me…and _I_ was the dom?!” Wonshik finally let himself laugh at that. He allowed himself to feel a bit of relief as he laughed, now that everything was out in the open and Jaehwan didn’t seem to be disgusted with him.

“So you’re…not mad?” Wonshik couldn’t help himself from asking for this confirmation. Jaehwan’s eyes dropped, and he actually looked a bit embarrassed for the first time.

“I…ah…it may have affected me…slightly…” The shakiness in Jaehwan’s voice seemed to imply that hearing Wonshik moan his name had affected him more than just slightly, and a new feeling began to settle in Wonshik’s stomach at this fresh information. This time, it was Jaehwan avoiding his eye contact.

Wonshik didn’t know where the burst of confidence came from, but he raised his right hand and rested it against Jaehwan’s face, cupping his cheek. At this, Jaehwan’s gaze snapped up, meeting Wonshik’s eyes again. They stared into each others’ eyes for a moment, then it was Jaehwan who made the move to surge forward, capturing Wonshik’s lips with his own. It was just like the dream, but so much better. Oh, so much better. This was real. Jaehwan was real and in front of him and actually kissing him. Jaehwan’s lips were even more plush than dream Wonshik had been able to imagine.

Without deepening the kiss, they both pulled away, breathless.

“Okay,” Jaehwan breathed, glancing down. “It affected me a lot.” Jaehwan’s voice was just the slightest bit needy, and it sent a sudden pang into Wonshik’s lower stomach.

“Should we…talk about this?” Wonshik suggested cautiously. Jaehwan shook his head pointedly, shutting Wonshik’s question down by leaning in for another kiss. Wonshik allowed it to happen for a moment before pulling away carefully. Jaehwan hesitated, visibly struggling to meet Wonshik's gaze this time. Wonshik felt sorry for stopping, but this was something completely new and he felt like it should be discussed.

"Do you like me?" It was a silly question to ask, but Wonshik knew there was a difference between sexual attraction and actual attraction. He didn't know why he was asking so suddenly; he hadn't even answered his own question himself. Did he like Jaehwan? Maybe. Did he enjoy being with Jaehwan? Yes. Was Jaehwan attractive? Yes. Did the thought of being with Jaehwan give him butterflies? Yes. Did he like Jaehwan?

Yes.

"Why are you asking me this?" Jaehwan mumbled. Wonshik stared deliberately at Jaehwan, whose eyes were pointed firmly down at his own hands folded on his lap. With a light cough, Jaehwan added, "Isn't it obvious?"

Wonshik felt quite taken aback by the statement. Did Jaehwan truly have feelings for him? Had he had them for a long time? He had so many questions, but he felt that it wouldn't be right to push Jaehwan at that moment. A swell of adoration filled Wonshik's chest as he noted the adorable blush dusting Jaehwan's cheeks. He cupped Jaehwan's face again and pulled him in for another kiss.

Wonshik still had so many questions, but they could wait. He had all the time in the world to get to know Jaehwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guys believe I wrote dom jaehwan. anyway love you all hope you enjoyed ❤︎


End file.
